


Tipsy Trevelyan

by Dirthavaren



Series: Olivianna Trevelyan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirthavaren/pseuds/Dirthavaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of celebration following the Inquisition's second successful dragon slaying, Olivianna Trevelyan finds there is only one thing that could make her evening better. NSFW smuty smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy Trevelyan

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place the night of Dragons and Dignitaries. It is not necessary to read DaD first, though it is mostly a set up for this encounter.

It had been a long night of drinking, cards and fun after Olivianna and her little band of dragon slayers had returned to Skyhold. From the moment they had entered the gates the four had been swept up by the crowd and their energy, immediately being forced to make their way to the tavern to celebrate. Everything in the keep seemed to halt except for the festivity; paperwork, meetings, even most guard patrols. Olivianna had briefly wondered what the visiting nobles would think, but after a few more mugs of ale and wine she had forgotten, losing herself in the merriment of the night. 

Many hours later the Inquisitor made her way from the tavern towards the main hall, the toes of her traveling boots dragging haphazardly below her, leaving jagged, inconsistent lines as she walked across the courtyard. Trying very hard to walk straight and tall the woman giggled under her breath, causing her steps to falter slightly before she caught herself against the stone that lead to her destination. “Stairs.” She hissed quietly, looking at the towering mass of steps before her. “This…this will not do.”

As she scanned the courtyard before her in search of _easier_ places to relax her eyes came to rest on a tower in front of her, her mind recalling Cullen’s earlier invitation. With a smile pulling at her lips she made her way towards the stairs that descended to the lower yard. When she reached the flight of steps her arms straightened, lifting so they were near level with her shoulders in an attempt to balance herself as she took each step with slow, careful movements. 

After what felt like _forever_ to her muddled mind Olivianna finally reached the bottom, letting out a soft “Fuck yes!” as she finished her walk to the next flight of stairs that lead to the Commanders rooms. “Wait,” she mumbled, stopping with her foot on the first step, “more stairs. I did not think this through.” Lifting a hand to her chin the Inquisitor paused in thought, muttering slurred words under her breath as she sought a new way to her lover’s quarters. 

“Inquisitor? Is everything alright?” 

With a start Olivianna spun around, her mind whirling at the sudden movement as she tried to stable herself. With quicker movements than she would have thought possible her right hand shot out, palm pressing against cold stone to steady her swaying body. With a shaky breath she nodded, immediately regretting the decision as her head swam again, making her stomach lurch at the motion. “I’m f-fine,” she squinted at the person before her, “ _scout?_ ” 

With a chuckle the woman nodded, “Yes, Inquisitor, _Scout_ Rellin. Do you require any assistance? You seem rather… _inebriated_.”

“Pfffft, I’m not inebrie… _drunk_.” Olivianna retorted, immediately biting her tongue. She was the Inquisitor, this woman’s leader, this was not how she was to act, drunk or no! “I-I mean, no. Thank you. I’m quite fine, thank you.” Turning her back to the woman slowly she placed her right hand on the opposite wall, attempting the take the first step when her leg wobbled, nearly giving out.

“Inquisitor, I insist. Let me help you to your roo—“

“That will be enough, Scout…Rellin, was it?”

Standing at the top of the first flight of steps Cullen looked down at the women, arms crossed over his armored chest as a look of practiced disinterest guarded his features. As he met Rellin’s gaze he recognized her as the scout from earlier that day, and with a silent groan was forced to remember their little chat. “Thank you, Rellin, but you may leave.”

“Commander. I’m sorry Ser, I thought you would be asleep. I did not mean to intrude on your… _reunion_.”

Cullen scowled lightly, his eyes narrowing as he regarded the woman with a clipped tone. “Someone had to perform guard duty while you all drank. As for our reunion, that is none of your-.” 

“Cullen! I’ve missed you!” 

Cut off midsentence the Commander’s scowl softened as a light blush crept over his cheeks, his eyes meeting Olivianna’s, bright with love and liquor. With a sigh and a cough to clear his mind Cullen made his way towards his love, descending the stairs slowly as he returned his attention to the scout one last time. “Thank you, Scout Rellin, but I have this under control.”

With a slight bow Rellin turned and left, smiling lightly as she made her way towards Leliana's tower, report in mind. 

Steadying herself again Olivianna smiled, the alcohol in her blood making her excitement obvious. There he was, Commander Cullen, descending the stairs towards her, saving her the treacherous trip to reach him. She paid no attention to the light scowl on his face as she spread her arms wide, inviting him to her, but the alcohol made her impatient and she decided she couldn’t wait. With little patience she started the climb, her legs shaky beneath her weight and stupor.

“Inquisitor,” Cullen sighed, his eyes shifting to her stance on the staircase, “please be careful. You’re going to…Maker!” Cullen watched as Olivianna’s legs failed her, her eyes going wide as she lost her balance, body falling back towards the stone. Without thought he lunged forward, grabbing her by the waist with his right arm and pulling her close as his left forearm slammed against the wall of the staircase, metal clanging against rock on impact. 

After a few seconds of silence Cullen glanced down, his heart skipping a beat in his chest as golden eyes met bright green. 

“Nice catch, _Commander_.” Olivianna purred, his name leaving her tongue with such heat it made the man blush. Being already pinned between Cullen’s arm and chest the woman stood on her tip-toes, raising her lips to his as heat rushed to her face, a sudden fit of passion washing over her. 

Cullen watched as Olivianna’s face moved closer, her warm breath drifting over his lips as her own grew nearer. She smelled of ale and lilacs, sweat and wine, and as their lips touched he realized just how badly he had missed her. 

With a force that only came from desperate passion Cullen kissed her, his love, his Inquisitor, swallowing her moan as he pinned her against the wall. His tongue swept across her lips and her mouth opened to him, their tongues meeting instantly as the kiss grew more heated. 

When they parted for air Olivianna locked eyes with her Commander, his name leaving her lips as a moan. “Cullen, _room_.” She whispered between gasps of air, the words coming out as a plea instead of a command. 

Cullen’s blood turned to fire beneath his skin at her request, his head filled with nothing more than the thought of ravishing her. In one swift movement Cullen scooped the Inquisitor into his arms, her squeal of surprise bringing a smile to his lips. “As you say, Inquisitor.” He whispered deeply as Olivianna’s hands found his cheeks, pulling him into another deep kiss as he climbed the stairs to his room. 

Taking the stairs two and three at a time Cullen made it to his private quarters in record time, slamming the door behind him with no care to lock it. Anyone with a brain would leave them be, even the most oblivious of his guards. Crossing the room to his desk Cullen held his love in one arm as he used the other to sweep what little was on his desk onto the floor, nearly dropping her in his haste, and before he had even fully set her down Olivianna’s fingers were already tangled in the feathers of his cloak and pulling him down with her. 

Pulling Cullen’s lips to her own Olivianna began right where they had left off, the kiss heating up in seconds, their tongues dancing around each other as they drew their bodies closer. Wasting little time she began to pull the cloak from his shoulders, throwing the piece of clothing to the ground as she began to work the clasps of his armor. Olivianna had never personally dealt with the Commanders armor before, but given she wore mail of her own she knew how to work its bindings. 

Following her lead Cullen began to undo the buttons of his lover’s clothes, his lips beginning to leave a trail of kisses across her jaw. He followed his fingers as they worked, leaving a kiss on every bit of exposed skin he discovered, the buttons making the work slow and torturous. 

“ _Cullen_.” Olivianna moaned his name, the sound echoing around them and making his blood pump loud in his ears. She had stopped her work on his armor as he had moved further down her body and now her empty hands clawed at hard wood. With a devious grin he began kissing a trail back up her exposed chest, fingers continuing their work of exposing her breasts that hid behind buttons and leather. When Cullen found a button that gave him trouble he stopped his kisses at the nape of her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin and eliciting another moan from the woman, making his cock throb beneath his armor. He ground himself against the inside of her thighs, forcing her legs further open as she wrapped them around his waist, the armor keeping her from being as close as he would have liked. 

“Just tear it.” Olivianna spoke, breathless as another moan escaped her.

“What?” Cullen asked, lifting his face to stare at her.

“Just _tear_ the damned _shirt_! And lose the--ahh! Armor!”

With a smirk Cullen obliged, sliding his fingers beneath the leather of her shirt before pulling it apart, buttons popping off under the force and littering the space around them. Standing up Cullen finished what Olivianna had started, stripping off armor as quickly as he could, the many years of practice and routine making the job quick. 

As he reached down and grabbed the bottom of his undershirt Olivianna sat up, gripping the lump beneath his leather breaches when Cullen’s arms were above his head, the tunic covering his face. She smiled when she heard him moan, placing her lips to the skin of his stomach, leaving kisses over scars and freckles alike. She felt a heat flare in her belly when his muscles worked beneath her lips, his abs moving as he threw the shirt to the floor. She chuckled against his skin when she gripped his length harder, drawing a hitched breath and another moan from his throat, and when she left a trail of kisses to the top of his breaches Cullen lost all control.

As Olivianna continued to tease him Cullen pushed the shirt from her shoulders, and when her hand was forced away from his cock he took the opportunity to push her back against the desk. With a devious smirk Olivianna licked her lips, watching as Cullen undid the laces of his breaches. “Too much, Commander?” She asked, her voice laced in lust as she watched him strip down to his small clothes before her. 

“Yes, you are.” He replied before climbing over her, his lips crushing against hers, one hand holding him up while the other went straight for her breast band. As the kiss deepened, teeth clacking in their haze of desire, Cullen ripped the breast band from her chest, causing Olivianna’s body to arch at the sudden force, her hips grinding against his own. Both of them moaned into each other, Cullen’s free hand finding an exposed breast as he broke the kiss, “Maker’s breath, you’re beautiful.” He gasped, leaving another trail of kisses on his way to her chest. 

“Cullen. _Maker_ …” Olivianna moaned, using her own hands to undo her breeches as Cullen took one of her nipples into his mouth. With another moan her fingers faltered, one hand lifting to Cullen’s back as his tongue played with her nipple, his lips sucking on the delicate flesh of her breast. “You’re going to be the death of me.” She gasped, both hands now raking marks into his skin.

With a chuckle Cullen let his free hand leave her breast to finish the job of removing her pants, and with one quick motion he slid his large hand between her ass and cloth, pulling down both her small clothes and breeches in one fell sweep, leaving her exposed as he ground his clothed cock against her. When she dug her nails into his back again he bit her nipple playfully, the next sound erupting from her mouth sending violet shivers down his spine. “Olivianna…”

“Cullen, take me.” She nearly spat, her voice so thick with lust that she knew she must have sounded delirious. “If you have any ounce of mercy…ahhh! Take me _now_!” 

“Yes, Inquisitor.” Cullen responded, sucking on her pert nipple one final time before standing, pushing his small clothes to the floor with one quick motion before he froze. “Maker, you’re beautiful.” He whispered, breath escaping him in ragged puffs as he looked over the naked woman before him. 

“Yes, yes,” Olivianna muttered, rolling her eyes to try and hide her rising embarrassment. “Now ravish me, you fool.” Lifting her legs around his waist Olivianna lifted her butt off the desk, using her forearms to hold herself up as she ground her sex against Cullen’s cock. 

Cullen’s expression darkened with desire in an instant, any hesitation he had gone the moment Olivianna took the initiative. With one hand gripping his length to guide him he thrust himself inside her, his Inquisitor, letting her cry of pleasure rip through the night before continuing. Grabbing onto her hips with both hands Cullen used the leverage to create a rhythm, watching as Olivianna’s breasts bounced with every plunge, her face contorted into a look of pleasure so intense he could feel himself reaching his end.

“Faster Cullen, harder.” Olivianna pleaded, and when Cullen obliged she let out such a loud cry she knew she would hear about it later. “Yes. Cullen.” She could feel herself growing closer to the edge with every thrust, every movement and touch. She watched as his muscles flexed and worked with every plunge, biting her lip to muffle a moan as she watched the sweat trickle down his skin. “Ahh, Cullen, I’m…” 

With another thrust Cullen felt Olivianna reach her climax, felt her legs pull him closer and her walls tighten and pulse around his cock, her screams of pleasure being his own undoing. With a moan of his own he released inside her, thrusting one final time before relaxing, both their bodies twitching as they came down from their high.

With ragged breaths Olivianna released him, letting her legs fall over the edge of the desk as she lazily scooted to the edge, allowing Cullen enough room to lie down next to her and pull her close. “That was…” he laughed, the sound deep and breathless, “well, not what I was expecting.”

“Mmmm.” Olivianna hummed approvingly, pressing her face to his chest. “I missed you, you know.” 

Wrapping his arms around her tighter Cullen kissed the top of her head, burying his face in her blond hair, inhaling her scent with every breath. “I missed you, too.”

“You need to stop being so grumpy.” She muttered, absentmindedly drawing lazy circles on his chest.

“You need to stop leaving.” 

“Hmmm…maybe someday.”

They lay there for some time, just enjoying each other’s company, and when Olivianna fell asleep in his arms Cullen knew he would never be happier than when his Inquisitor was home. “I love you, Olivianna Trevelyan.” He whispered into her hair, enjoying her warmth well into the earlier hours of the morning.


End file.
